Turk Barrett (Earth-616)
, Stilt-Man , Santa Claus | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , Kingpin, Eric Slaughter, | Relatives = Ricon (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thug, professional criminal | Education = High school dropout | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan | First = Daredevil #69 | HistoryText = Early Life Turk Barrett was a small-time crook operating in Hell's Kitchen. The Fixer (Roscoe Sweeney) sent young Turk to pay Jack Murdock his fee for working for him. Jack did not want to take Turk along with him on his next job which angered Turk. Thunderbolts Gang He was a member of the Thunderbolts Gang. They thought themselves as revolutionaries, they were merely common criminals. The group had ties to the Zodiac Cartel. The gang attempted to force war veteran Billie Carver to join the gang. When he refused, they nearly beat him to death. Lonnie Carver, Billie younger brother was a student of Luke Charles who asked him for help. Luke was really the Black Panther and defeated them in time to save Billie. Panther teamed up with Daredevil to investigated the gang which Billie had joined. They found the gang but Turk managed to catch the Panther at gunpoint, forcing them to surrender. However, Billie pulled a gun on Turk. Daredevil used the distraction to knock the gun from Turk's hand, but he had another gun shooting Billie in the arm before Daredevil could knock him out. Eric Slaughter Turk was kicked out of the gang and gained employment with assassin Eric Slaughter. Bullseye hired them to kill Daredevil, knowing they would fail so he could monitor his skill. They told Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, that they needed to meet Daredevil at the pier. Hoping to trap Daredevil in an ambush however he ambushes them, taking them out one by one. At Josie's Bar, Turk saw Matt investigating the location of Bullseye. Turk attempted to rob him, but Josie pulled a gun on him instead. Matt warned him to tell Bullseye that Daredevil was looking for him. Turk went to warn Eric, but this allowed Daredevil to follow Later, Bullseye ordered Eric and his men to kill Daredevil but he refused due to his growing respect for the hero. Turk was homeless on the streets posing as a blind man, he was confronted by Daredevil, who wanted information on Alarich Wallenquist. But before he could say anything someone threw an explosive at them and Daredevil got them both to safety. After the Wallenquist affair, Slaughter fired Turk from his gang. The Kingpin Turk spent quite a bit of time at Josie's Bar in New York City. His primary associate was "Grotto" who often reluctantly participated in Turk's schemes. Daredevil met with him again at Josie's beating him to find out about the contract on the Kingpin's life. Matt returned to the bar again and Turk and Grotto took him to the Kingpin at gunpoint. Fisk agreed to hire the men and told them to shoot Matt and throw him in the river. But they left him alive and dumped him in the sewer instead. Daredevil interrogated him again about the Kingpin. Turk then went to Fisk telling him Daredevil was after his files. Fisk had his men move fake files, which Daredevil stole. Not long afterwards, Barrett stole the Mauler Armor in an unsuccessful attempt to confront Daredevil. Randolph Cherryh Turk and Grotto dressed as clowns tried to capture Sheldon, a man who had copies of checks paid from the Kingpin to crooked mayoral candidate Randolph Cherryh. They chased Sheldon on top of a parade balloon, but Daredevil leaped from above and bounced Sheldon off the balloon, where he was caught by a waiting Luke Cage. Turk debated cutting the Kingpin out of the share of the money, but decided against it as he would surely hunt him down and kill him. Turk showed up with a leg cast and a crutch, but was knocked out by Daredevil. Punisher He was imprisoned on Ryker's Island, and was present when the Punisher came to interrogate Bullseye. He warned him to stay away from Bullseye, but upon recognizing the Punisher he ran off. Turk and Grotto broke out of Ryker's Island the same night the Punisher did. Turk saw as the Punisher made his way to a rope ladder dropped from a helicopter. Grotto decided to surrendered, but Turk grabbed onto the end of the rope ladder. He tried to convince the Punisher that they should join forces, but the Punisher severed the ladder, and Turk crashed into the water below. Guts Nelson He tried to get his old job back from Slaughter, but he refused. After Daredevil made it appear that Guts Nelson; Foggy in disguise had taken out all the goons, Slaughter offered Turk his old job back if he killed Nelson. Turk instead sided with Nelson and then brought him to the Kingpin, proposing him to be his next master assassin. Guts Nelson got out of the situation with Daredevil's help, and then he took Turk with him on a plane bound for Chicago. Nelson got off the plane just before it took off. Stilt-Man Turk later stole Stilt-Man's Suit. He offered his services to the Kingpin but was declined. The Kingpin contended that he did not employ "idiots". The original creator of the Stilt-Man armor, Wilbur Day, contacted Daredevil with knowledge of how to defeat Barrett. Iron Man Turk tried to mug a drunk on a subway platform, but it was revealed to be Daredevil, who questioned him about the location of a woman trying to evidence against the Kingpin. After he left Iron Man arrived trying to find Dr. Octopus. Turk claimed to know nothing, but as Iron Man left he shouted calling Doc Ock a "four-eyed creep," however he did not realise the pole he was leaning on was actually on of Doctor Octopus' Tentacles. Santa Turk once mugged a "Santa" at Christmas and intended to use the Yuletide attire to swindle charitable donations from others. In this instance when he was confronted by a disoriented Matt Murdock, Turk stabbed Murdock seriously, almost fatally, wounding him. Rescuing the Mondats Daredevil interrogated Turk at Joise's Bar, forcing him to give him information on the Mondats. Daredevil then used him to rescue Mrs. Mondat from Victor. Daredevil then used Turk to distract the Kingpin's men as he tried to rescue Dr. Mondat. As Daredevil knew Turk would betray him, he had the goons fire into the elevator but he escaped allowing him to rescue Dr. Mondat. Blowing up Josie's Bar Turk later attempted to take on Daredevil, but ended up getting thrown through the window of Josie's Bar. He however used a grenade, which he tossed at Daredevil, however he swatted it back blowing up Josie's. Matt had it arranged for Damage Control to rebuild the bar. Civil War He continued working for the Kingpin, and took a point beating from the Enforcers who were now working for Hammerhead. He had his baby momma meet with Michael "Man Mountain" Marko & Typhoid Mary for him. Turk had to meet with Tony Stark when the Kingpin refused to meet him after tricking him into taking out Hammerhead's criminal army. Mr. Fear Turk later went on to work with Mr. Fear. He sent his men to pick up the Gladiator so he could go on a killing spree throughout Chinatown. He then had his men deliver Mr. Fear's drug's all over Hell's Kitchen. Turk began to worry that Mr. Fear had gone too far and caused Daredevil to become more violent. Turk subsequently allied with The Hood. The Hood decided to let Daredevil lead him to Mr. Fear so he and his guys could finish whichever of them was still standing. Turk was on the phone when Daredevil threatened to hurt him, wanting information on who was running the docks. He reported with laughter that he was doing so. Kingpin's Return When the Kingpin returned he had Turk show him to the new Josie's Bar, which had moved to a new underground location. They tried to turn him away until they saw Fisk. The Kingpin appointed Turk his lieutenant. He was sent to approach Murdock, who wanted to learn the location of the Kingpin. In a Hand warehouse full of bodies, he warned Kingpin of the cops but when asked how the Kingpin was doing, Fisk seized him by the throat and warned him to never ask that again. Turk caught the Kingpin talking to himself when he showed the Owl in to his office. On a run to pick up donuts for the Kingpin, he thought how lucky Grotto was to be in prison. After Fisk and Owl captured Dakota North, they sent him to deliver a message to Murdock's doorstep. After all he had seen Turk was convinced Kingpin had lost his mind and gone crazy so he told Matt were Dakota was. Infinity Wars While driving through Greenwich Village working a scam as a ride-sharing driver in Manhattan, Turk stumbled into a fight between the alien Skrulls and group of monks that were trying to deliver the Mind Stone to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum for safekeeping. Barrett got hold of the Mind Stone in the middle of the battle, and decided to use it for his own goals after feeling a taste of its power. Turk escaped with the Stone while the two combating forces finished killing each other. Turk used the power of the Mind Stone to build a criminal empire in hopes to fill the void left by Kingpin's absence. He gained loyalty and money from fellow criminals he helped using the new powers at his disposal, like mind-controlling judges into changing veredicts. When Daredevil caught notice of Turk's new powers and goals, he warned him about trying to play in the big criminal leagues. Doctor Strange eventually caught notice that Turk possessed the Mind Stone, but opted against taking it from him by force since he believed it might be his fate to wield the gem. When Doctor Strange convened a meeting between all wielders of the Infinity Stones, Turk agreed to attend the parley escorted by numerous of his supervillain peers. Tensions that resulted from the behavior of Turk and his men escalated into a fight, and the meeting was further disrupted by the arrival of Gamora to claim the Infinity Stones. In the middle of the chaos that ensued, Doctor Strange pulled Turk into an eldritch dimension and convinced him to hand over the Stone, no longer believing it could be his fate to possess it. Turk agreed, on the condition that Strange owed him a favor. After taking the Mind Stone from Turk, Doctor Strange teleported him away to safety. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mauler_(comics) | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Thieves Category:Mobsters Category:Mind Gem wielders